


collected vignettes

by scbr



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scbr/pseuds/scbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve/Bucky, keyword: star</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. stars to hold our destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve/Bucky, keyword: star

ตัวแทนของคนทั้งโลกยืนอยู่ตรงนั้น แบกโล่น้ำเงินสลับแดงประทับดาวดวงใหญ่ไว้บนหลัง สีของมันโดดเด่นเหมือนธงชาติที่คุณเคยจดจำรายละเอียดได้ทุกเส้นริ้ว แต่เรื่องราวของมันคล้ายเป็นเพียงเสียงลมผ่านหูประหนึ่งเสียงเพรียกในป่าช้า

อากาศถูกบีบอัดไว้ใต้ผนึกแน่น บรรยากาศภายในห้องพักเล็กแคบนั้นชวนอึดอัด ชายคนนั้นถือวิสาสะกวาดตาสำรวจโดยรอบ หยิบสมุดบันทึกของคุณขึ้นมาพลิกอ่าน เขาจะได้เห็นใบหน้าตัวเองบนนั้น รวมถึงกลุ่มคำสะเปะสะปะพลัดหลงอยู่ทั่วกระดาษ

 

[ _สตีฟ_ ]

 

ชื่อนั้นจ่อรออยู่ในปาก รบเร้าในลำคอสลับกับเสียงสั่งเตือนในสมอง – ต้องรีบไปจากที่นี่ ต้องรีบหนี

แต่ทว่าสองเท้าของคุณตรึงแน่นติดพื้น ทำได้เพียงกระพริบตาไล่จุดดำมัวพร่าที่แพร่กระจายราวกับเชื้อโรค ฟังเสียงเข็มนาฬิกาขยับดังขึ้น แต่ละวินาทีส่งแรงสะเทือนเลือนลั่นเหมือนเข็มเจาะปักลึกลงใต้พื้นน้ำแข็ง

 

“นายรู้จักฉันใช่มั้ย”

 

ลมหายใจถูกผ่อนออก คุณไม่รู้ตัวเลยว่านั่นคือลมหายใจของตนเอง

 

ตัวแทนของคนทั้งโลกยืนอยู่ตรงหน้า เขาหันกลับมาและมาที่นี่เพื่อคุณ ดวงตาคู่นั้นใสเหมือนอากาศ โอบล้อมอย่างอบอุ่นเหมือนท้องฟ้ากลางฤดูร้อน ล่วงรู้เหมือนบทสนทนาของคู่รักหลังบานประตู

 

[ _ฉันไม่รู้จักนายไม่ได้_ ]

 

“คุณคือสตีฟ”

 

[ _ฉันไม่รู้จักนายไม่ได้_ ]

 

“ผมอ่านประวัติคุณจากในพิพิธภัณฑ์”

 

ความเงียบงันแผ่เข้าปกคลุมอีกครั้ง รถไฟขบวนใหญ่แล่นจากไปและทิ้งไว้เพียงปลายเสียงล้อกระทบรางที่พอให้ได้ยินเป็นจังหวะต่อเนื่อง ผ่านไปเกือบครึ่งนาทีคุณจึงนึกขึ้นได้ว่านั่นคือเสียงหัวใจของตัวเอง

“นายช่วยชีวิตฉันขึ้นมาจากแม่น้ำทำไม”

“ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน”

คุณรีบตอบอย่างรวดเร็ว สตีฟรับฟังอย่างเคร่งขรึม และเพียงชั่วขณะนั้น เสียงในสมองของคุณพลันเงียบกริบ

 

ดวงตาของเขาหม่นหมองเหมือนแทนที่ด้วยเมฆฝน คุณจำแววตาแบบนี้ได้ คลับคล้ายคลับคลาว่าเป็นวันที่ต้องนำโลงศพฝังลงดิน ท้องฟ้าวันนั้นขมุกขมัวเหมือนแผ่นหนังของฝูงปลาติดตาข่าย คุณใส่สูทตัวเก่ง ขอยืมรถหรูสีดำของญาติมาใช้งาน ไปส่งเขาที่บ้านและอยู่ตรงนั้น…อยู่ที่นั่น ณ ห้องเล็กๆ คับแคบในซอกหลืบของบรูคลิน คุณเฝ้าอยู่ที่นั่นจนกระทั่งแน่ใจ

 

น้ำตาของสตีฟแห้งเหือดไปกับอากาศหนาวเย็นปลายฤดูใบไม้ร่วง

 

ด้านนอกมีเสียงเคลื่อนไหวดังแว่ว รองเท้าหนังกระทบพื้นดังแผ่วถัดลงไปสองชั้นและใกล้เข้ามาทุกที ห่างออกไปมีเสียงเครื่องยนต์กับใบพัด กับจำนวนมหาศาลของเหล็กและโลหะเกินกว่าจะนับไหว

“เรื่องที่เบอร์ลินไม่ใช่ฝีมือฉัน ฉันเลิกทำอย่างนั้นไปแล้ว”

คุณโพล่งออกมาในที่สุด ไอร้อนวูบไล่เกาะแนวสันหลังตามสัญชาตญาณที่สั่งเตือนให้ระวัง…มันอาจจะสายไป

“เรื่องนี้ไม่ต้องจบที่การต่อสู้นะ บัค”

ดวงตาของเขาเปี่ยมไปด้วยความเชื่อมั่น และเพียงชั่วขณะนั้น คุณกลับมีความหวัง

 

สตีฟทำให้คุณหวั่นไหว แต่สตีฟ โรเจอร์สคือตัวแทนของคนทั้งโลก สองมือของคุณกำหมัดแน่น เสียงในสมองอื้ออึงก่นร้องอย่างเดือดดาล เพราะดาวที่ประดับบนโล่โคจรสวนทางกับดาวสีแดงที่อาบชุ่มเลือดจากกองซากศพ ย้ำเตือนให้ตระหนักว่าในวันข้างหน้าเขาจะเกลียดคุณ หลังจากได้รู้ว่าสิ่งที่คุณเคยกระทำมานั้นเลวร้ายยิ่งกว่า

เขาจะเกลียดคุณเช่นเดียวกับที่คุณไม่เคยให้อภัยตัวเอง…

 

คุณต้องหนี

 

“เชื่อเถอะ มันจบลงที่ต้องสู้กันทุกที”

 

 


	2. make not your thoughts your prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve/Tony, keyword: glass, missed

นาตาชาไม่ได้บอกล่วงหน้าว่าจะแวะมาหา โทนีแค่บังเอิญเหลือบไปเห็นเงาของเธอบนผนังกระจกแล้วก็รู้สึกตกใจขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย...เรียกว่าผวาไปเลยก็คงได้

ความตื่นตระหนกพุ่งชนวิ่งวนในสมองอย่างกับมดแตกรัง ระบบรักษาความปลอดภัยทำงานเต็มที่หรือเปล่า หรือว่าพวกมันเป็นบ้ากันไปหมดแล้ว เขาจัดให้ใครหรือตัวอะไรดูแลที่นี่กันแน่ ว่าแต่ทำไมถึงมีคนโผล่เข้ามาในบ้านเขาได้ง่ายๆ แบบนี้

 

จาร์วิส—

ไม่สิ ไม่มีจาร์วิส

 

นาตาชาเอียงคอ ส่งสายตาเย้ายวนที่ชวนขนหัวลุกในคราวเดียวกัน เธอชอบทำแบบนั้น ชอบมองดูเป้าหมายด้วยแววตาแบบที่มีมากกว่าหนึ่งความหมาย นั่นคงเป็นนิสัยแย่ๆ ของพวกสายลับที่ต้องประเมินสถานการณ์ก่อนลงมือ ต่อให้เป้าหมายจะเป็นแค่พลเรือนรักสงบ หรือเป็นมหาเศรษฐีแสนดี หรือเป็นแค่เจ้าของบ้านธรรมดาๆ ก็ตามที

และแม่สาวโรมานอฟประเมินอะไรไม่เคยพลาด...ไอ้พวกอาวุธสังหารพรรค์นี้คงต้องยกให้โซเวียต

 

“ฉันว่าจะไปหาเขา”

เธอขยับตัวขึ้นนั่งขอบโต๊ะและบรรจงแผ่มือทาบลงข้างๆ มือเขา “เผื่อว่าคุณจะอยากไปด้วยกัน”

“แค่นี้เนี่ยนะ” โทนีกลอกตา “มาถามแค่นี้จะมาทำไม”

รอยยิ้มระบายบนริมฝีปากสีสด เขาหลุบมองขอบเสื้อที่ขยับพ้นช่องว่าง เผยส่วนโค้งเว้าของผิวบ่มแดด ดูเหมือนในที่สุดเธอก็ได้ลาพักร้อนนอนริมทะเลอย่างจริงจังเสียที ขณะที่โลกกำลังกลั้นลมหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ และชีวิตดำเนินไปราวกับไม่เคยมีอะไรเกิดขึ้น โทนีตะครั่นตะครอกับความสงบสุข โลกนี้มันก็แค่ไอ้จอมหลอกลวง โฆษณาชวนเชื่อถึงความปลอดภัยจอมปลอมแท้ๆ

“คุณรู้นี่ว่าเขาอยู่ที่ไหน”

“แล้วไง”

“คุณคิดถึงเขา”

“ไม่กลัวผมแจ้งจับเขาเหรอ แบบ... ‘ล่าพลิกแผ่นดิน กัปตันอเมริกา : เจอตัวแล้ว ขอบคุณไอร์ออนแมน’ อะไรแบบนั้นน่ะ”

“โทนี...โตๆ กันแล้วน่า”

นาตาชายิ้มพราวราวกับคำค่อนขอดของเขาเป็นเพียงเสียงนกเสียงกา “แล้วคุณก็อยากไปหาเขา”

 

โทนีหมุนเก้าอี้ไปด้านข้าง นาตาชาพูดถูก...เขารู้ว่าสตีฟอยู่ที่ไหน แล้วมันก็ไม่ได้ห่างไกลหรือหายากเลยสักนิด ขณะที่โลกหมุนไปด้วยความเร็วคงที่ และผู้คนเริ่มหลงลืมเรื่องระเบิดกับข้อพิพาททั้งหลาย กัปตัน - สตีฟ โรเจอร์สกลับเดินอยู่ท่ามกลางพวกเขาเช่นเดิม ไม่เคยหลบซ่อน ไม่เคยจากไปไหน

 

นาตาชาพูดถูก...เขาคิดถึงสตีฟ เหมือนคิดถึงแก้วใบโปรดที่หล่นแตก เหมือนโหยหาระบบสมบูรณ์แบบที่ผิดพลาด เหมือนทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่ไม่เคยคงทนถาวร เหมือนทุกคนที่ล้วนเดินจากไปในตอนท้าย

 

“เขาเองก็เสียใจพอกัน”

แล้วเธอก็กระตุกเชือกที่ล่ามรัดเหยื่อ ตบหัวแล้วลูบหลังด้วยน้ำเสียงปลอบประโลมหลังจากที่ทำให้ลังเลจนรู้สึกผิด นาตาชาไม่มีทางพูดแบบเดียวกันนี้กับสตีฟ...ไม่มีทาง เธอช่วยสตีฟ และเธอช่วยฆาตกร ราวกับการช่วยเหลือคนผิดจะช่วยลบล้างอดีตของตัวเองไปด้วย

โทนีกดสันมือเพื่อนวดเฟ้นควานหาจังหวะการเต้นหัวใจ มันโดดตุบๆ ปวดปลาบราวกับจะแล่นออกจากอก

เมื่อเขาหันกลับมาอีกครั้ง แววตาของนาตาชาเปลี่ยนไปแล้ว เงาจากปอยผมตกกระทบทำให้เธอดูโศกเศร้าอย่างประหลาด เห็นอกเห็นใจ ห่วงใยกันอย่างเสแสร้งจนน่ารังเกียจ

 

โทนีลุกขึ้นยืน

 

“ออกไปได้แล้ว คุณโรมานอฟ”

 

 


End file.
